onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece DX Figure
TV Anime 「One Piece」 DX Figure is a series of 18 cm tall figures released in 2006 by Banpresto, which could only be found in UFO Catcher games. Each released set is composed of 2 characters. Each figure is generally sold in specialized shop at ¥1200~1400. Since then, Banpresto has released another related series TV Anime 「One Piece」 Kumitate Shiki DX. Kumitate Shiki (組立式) is a Japanese word meaning pre-made / pre-assembled, i.e. no painting and minor assembling required, but sometimes you can find it literally translated as Assembly Type (as 組立 / Kumitate can be translated as assembly and 式 / Shiki means type, style). This page isn't exhaustive. A lot of Chopper plushies did also come out under the One Piece DX line. Regular figure series One Piece DX Figure *One Piece DX Figure ～Swimsuit Style～ This set, released in July 2006, represents Nami and Luffy, both in swimsuits. Nami is wearing Luffy's hat instead of Luffy. Image:DXFigLuffy.jpg| Image:Insertpervertedwolfwhislehere.png| *One Piece DX Figure 2 ～Party Style～ This set, released in November 2006, represents Robin and Sanji. Image:DX2Sanji.jpg| Image:DX2Robin.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki Super DX Figure This set, released in mid-December 2008, represents Going Merry and Thousand Sunny. Improved versions, named Grade Up Coloring ver., were released on late April 2009. They feature better gradient coloring and added details. Image:SuperDXMerry.jpg| Image:SuperDXSunny.jpg| Image:SuperDXMerry2.jpg| Image:SuperDXSunny2.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men～ *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 1～ This set, released in August 2009, represents Luffy and Ace in their usual, though in darker coloring, clothing. A re-edition of this set has occured in early February 2010. File:DXGLM1.jpg| Image:GrandLineMen1.jpg| *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 2～ This set, released in mid-December 2009, features Luffy (same model as in GLM1) and Shanks. Image:DXGLM2.jpg| Image:DXGLM2Shanks.jpg| *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 3～ This set, to be released in mid-March 2010, will feature "Pirate King" Luffy with a red coat and Mihawk. File:DXGLM3.jpg GLM3-LuffyRed.jpg GLM3-Mihawk.jpg *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 4～ This set, to be released in late June 2010, will feature "Pirate King" Luffy with a blue coat and Trafalgar Law. File:GM4-luffy_trafalgar_law.jpg DXGLM4-Law.jpg *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grandline Men 5～ This set, to be released in late September 2010, will feature Luffy with a blue jacket, Trafalgar Law (same model as in GLM4) and Eustass "Captain" Kid . TL300795533.jpg File:DXGLM5-Luffy.jpg File:DXGLM5-Law.jpg File:DXGLM5-Kidd.jpg One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Movie Version Heroine Figure ～Strong World～ This set, released in mid-January 2010, features Nami and Robin in their casual clothes as depicted in the 10th OP film: Strong World. The DX Heroine series may become the female equivalent of the DX Grandline Men series. File:DXHeroineStrongWorld.jpg| One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure This series will feature every known Shichibukai, the former members Crocodile and Jinbei, and the new member Blackbeard included, for a total of 8 figures. 2 figures will be issued every months from August 2010 onwards. Retailers and UFO catcher owners can get a box of 36 figures at 28,000¥, or 778¥ a piece. File:DXOukaShiChibukaiToyFair2010.jpg| *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.1 This set will come in early August 2010 with Jinbei and Donquixote Doflamingo. TL300795497.jpg File:DXShichibukai-Jinbei.jpg File:DXShichibukai-Doflamingo.jpg *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.2 This set will come in mid-September 2010 with Gecko Moria and Crocodile. File:DXShichibukai-Moria.jpg| File:DXShichibukai-Crocodile.jpg| *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.3 This set will come with Marshall D. Teach A.K.A. Blackbeard and Juracule Mihawk. File:DXShichibukai-Blackbeard.jpg| File:DXShichibukai-Mihawk.jpg| *One Piece DX Ouka Shichibukai Figure Vol.4 This set will come with Bartholomew Kuma and Boa Hancock. File:DXShichibukai-Kuma.jpg| File:DXShichibukai-Hancock.jpg| Chopper focused series One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure This set, released in early August 2008, represents 2 versions of Chopper, one in his canonical appearance, another with a cool jacket. Image:DXChopperSoftPVC.jpg| Image:ChopperSoftPVCStand.jpg| *One Piece DX Kumitate Shiki Movie Version Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure 1 Released in early January 2010, this set represents Chopper in casual clothes and in a formal suit as seen during Strong World, the 10th OP film. File:DXMovieChopperSoftBi1.jpg| *One Piece DX Kumitate Shiki Movie Version Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure 2 Released in mid-February 2010, this set represents Chopper in different casual clothes as seen during Strong World, the 10th OP film. File:DXMovieChopperSoftBi2.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Art Figure *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Art Figure 1 This set, released in late July 2009, represents 2 versions of Chopper in a swimsuit and along a surfboard. Image:Tonytonychopper5750.jpg| Image:Tonytonychopper5751.jpg| *One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Figure 2 This set, released in mid-October 2009, represents Chopper in a black or white suit. Image:ChopperConceptual2.jpg| Chopper Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～Rumble Ball～ For more information, follow this link. Crossover series Dragon Ball x One Piece DX Kumitate Shiki Figure 2 sets were released in mid-November and mid-December 2008 to celebrate the Shonen Jump 40th Anniversary. The first one is comprised of Luffy and Son Goku, the second one Nami and Bulma. Image:Dbzxop1.jpg| Image:Dbzxop2.jpg| Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure *Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure 1 To celebrate the 2 most successful Jump series in Japan, their animated counterparts have seen a common allocated time slot, marketed as Dream 9, every Sunday mornings, going from 9:00am to 10:00am. First Dragon Ball Kai, a remastered full HD version of Dragon Ball Z without the fillers, and then One Piece. This set of figures, to be released on mid-March 2010, represents 2 key characters of both series, merely re-engineering previous incarnations of the same characters: - Son Goku SSJ from the High Spec Coloring Figure series, holding the Demon Fruit eaten by Luffy. The turtle kanji (read as kame, written as 亀) on his gi is replaced by Luffy's jolly roger. - Monkey D. Luffy from the Grand Line Men series, holding the single-starred Dragon Ball (the one that Goku inherited from his grand-father Gohan is the 4-starred Dragon Ball). File:DBKOP1.jpg| *Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure 2 This second set in the DBK / OP crossover series will feature, this time, brand new sculptings. To be releases on late March 2010. The 2 characters are represented in the same pose, arms crossed: - Piccolo - Roronoa Zoro File:DBKOP2.jpg| Image:DbkXopdx2.jpg| Image:Dbkopdx2.jpg| External Links This page is based upon Banpresto website "secret parts", listing UFO Catcher products from September 2007 and onwards: *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2007/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2008/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2009/ And also based on the Prize Get! blog for products from July 2005 and onwards. Site Navigation Category:Merchandise